All Hallows' Eve
by iCumFawked
Summary: Rin leaves Assiah for Gehenna...what will Assiah be like with out Rin there anymore? Most importantly...what will Yukio do? The rating MAY go up, I tend to have a problem with that
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**All right, I've been reading a doujinshi and I've been dying to want to write it up here o;**

**Um, I hope you like it, there will be a lot of drama and crying.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ao No Exorcist.**

**Tags: OOC!Yukio King!Rin, crying, drama, angst, comfort**

**Rated T for swearing o;**

* * *

_'Killing Satan meant a lot of happiness in peoples lives...but not mine...'_

"What will your decision be, Rin Okumura?"

I turned back and saw my brother, The Earth King, Amaimon, and The Rot King, Astaroth.

I faced Rin, "Rin? What's going on?"

He smiled and placed a hand on his head, "Sorry, Yukio..."

Amaimon spoke, "Our youngest brother is going to take father's place in ruling Gehenna."

_'I had to pay...an enormous price...'_

I gritted my teeth, "That's insane! Rin you, you can't!"

"Human, Gehenna has lost it's father. You must know what this means, right? With out Satan controlling Gehenna, the demons will do as they please. You in Assiah would suffer most from this, would you not? It was a selling point for us. The Eight Kings agreed not to interfere with your fight and Rin Okumura become the next ruler of Gehenna. There were few who were upset with our father's ruling...so it was a good opportunity to throw him off the throne. Rin Okumura has become as strong as father was. To keep Gehenna in order...we'll need to rely on the strength of our prince-."

He paused and smiled, "-No, our new king."

My brother finally spoke again, "So, that's practically what happened...I'm sorry I never told you, Yukio."

I frowned, "Rin..."

He smiled, "Thanks for what you've done, now it's my turn to get to work, ne?"

He stopped and looked at me, "I won't let any demons mess with Assiah, all right?"

I bit my tongue.

My own brother turned until his back was to me.

"Well. I guess there are always some that find their way into people's hearts..."

I _ heard_ him _ smile _as he spoke to me again.

"Mind if I leave that to all of you exorcists?"

I gritted my teeth, "Rin!"

"Well...I should get going now."

I snapped, "Rin! I can't let you go! What were we fighting for, anyways! Everything we've done..."

I heard his steps stop, "Yukio..."

He turned around and smiled, "See you later."

* * *

_'The day Satan had disappeared from Gehenna...my brother left _ for_ Gehenna...'_

_'Except for one certain day...'_

I heard the bells signalling it was the end of the day.

I packed my stuff up and walked towards the door. As always I stared at the desk that my brother had once sat in during Cram classes.

I grabbed the knob and yanked the door open to head home.

* * *

_'This is...'_

I heard my door click.

I grabbed my gun and jumped my seat, seeing who the intruder was.

"Hehe...sharp like always, Yukio..."

I dropped my gun and looked at the male with wide eyes.

"Rin!"

He smiled, "Fuck, it's cold here. There are no seasons in Gehenna so I didn't dress warmly."

I wrapped my arms around the small frame tightly.

_'...the story of once-in-a-year...'_

I let go of him, still holding his wrists, while salty tears ran down my face.

"Don't leave me again..."

_'All Hallows' Eve...'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**What'dya think?**

**It sucked didn't it x.x bec it came out seriously short and that's what pisses _me_ off but I can't figure out what else to shove in there with my dead brain atm x.x**

**Sorry I just tried and it's one over here so I'm tired atm x.x**

**But I hope you like it...**

**Reviews?**

**Thankies**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...**

**I'm letting you all know, that I'm discontinuing this story...**

**I know I JUST started it, but there are so many stories that I'm writing, and it's getting to the point where it's ridiculous...  
**

**But this story I can't figure out anymore of a way to set a plot...even though it's a doujinshi...**

**Just letting you know if you've read this story, if any of you would like to continue it, Review or PM me...**

**I just cannot handle anymore stories and I'm completely fucked on this one.**

**But anyways, sorry. Some of my other stories may discontinue as well...this one just isn't in my best one that I would've thought of it being.**

**Again, I'm really sorry...**

**No comments on my stories, I know I my mistake. I just got more and more in to making stories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6/28/12-**

**I now have someone whose adopted my story. Surprised me a lot bec it was quick and the first chapter in my opinion could've been better bec I thhought it was really shitty as fuck. But her name is Naru-Chan-998, feel free to check her out and...my story should be there. Okay? Thanks**

**~iCumFawked**


End file.
